


may i have this dance?

by ROSETlCO



Series: that's so us (tj and cora) [2]
Category: The Good Cop
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Weddings, i'd die for them ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSETlCO/pseuds/ROSETlCO
Summary: In which TJ decides to finally tell Cora how he feels. And there's also a wedding.





	may i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love this show  
> this was also a prompt i saw on tumblr that was like "my ex just invited me to their wedding and i need you to be my date so it doesn't look like i've spend the last few years failing to get over them"
> 
> i was inspired by the song "may i have this dance" by meadowlark so you should definitely check it ou!

TJ Caruso could've died because of that snake. And he just couldn't stop reminding it to anyone that talked to him, to everyone's annoyance.

But it had made him look at things with different perspectives. And one of those were his feelings for detective Vasquez. Cora.

He had always liked her, that's a fact. He had even admitted it to his father, who didn't quite pay attention to him, but it still counted. He's also denied it to her face.

But he couldn't shake that feeling. What if he had died before telling Cora how he felt?

And surely the wedding invitation he had just received wasn't helping at all.

"Whatcha got there, boss?" Ryan's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh, nothing," TJ tried to hide the letter, but Cora managed to snatch it from his hands. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Ooh, who's Clara Jenkins?" she asked, reading the invitation.

"No one."

"His ex-girlfriend?" Burl asked as he held the phone to his ear. "It's his ex-girlfriend!"

"Fr-from high school." his voice was pitched. "How did you-"

"I'm talking to your dad," he pointed at his phone. "Wait, are you saying TJ is not a virgin?" Burl asked, making the rest burst into laughter.

"I'm not a vi- how is this any of your business, anyways?" he said, grabbing the invitation back.

"Relax, Caruso," Cora laughed, tapping his shoulder lightly. "We're just messing with you."

"Well, it's not funny!" TJ laughed nervously. The room fell silent all of the sudden.

"It kinda is." Burl said. "Your dad says it's hilarious."

"Haha, truly, really funny," Tony said sarcastically. "Now, everyone get back to work."

TJ walked back into his office, carefully shutting the door and sitting at his desk. He sighed, and put down the invite.

Contrary to what his coworkers may have thought, he hadn't thought about Clara, as much as it looked. In fact, he had almost forgot about the entire thing (they dated for a month in high school, then she dumped him for Harvey Connors, who was now her husband to be.)

He heard a knock on the door and gazed at it, seeing Cora smile. He nodded and she entered the room. He could see that she wanted to talk about Clara.

"Before you ask, we dated for about a month and she dumped me."

"Thanks for that, but not what I wanted to ask."

"Sorry," he scoffed. "What do you need?"

"Did the invitation really upset you?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Not really," he said. "Seriously," Cora's gaze was examining him, like she didn't believe a word he was saying. "I hadn't thought about her in... forever, really."

"Hmm."

"But I need to bring a plus one, so there's that..." he began rambling. "I mean, I could take dad, but wouldn't that be a little bit pathetic?"

"Oh, that's like an entire new level of pathetic."

"See?" he reached his hand to grab the bottle next to him. "Pathetic." he took a sip.

"Maybe I could go with you," TJ choked on his water. "Come on, is the thought of that so awful that you choked?"

"I don't know, Cora," he whipped his mouth with a napkin. "I'm your boss."

"So? It'll be fun! Despite everything, I love weddings!"

\---

"What if they don't like the present?" TJ asked while he parked the car. "What if they absolutely hate it?"

"Stop doing that! God!" Cora sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt. "We literally just arrived."

"Yeah, but what if-"

"Okay, stop," the car stopped and Cora turned to look at him. "This is going to be fun. We're going to have fun, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Let's go."

It felt like the ceremony was going to go for hours. Clara apparently had a nervous breakdown and had tried to run away. Or that's what Cora had heard.

In the end, she came back, the couple said the vows, and the guests were on their way to the wedding reception.

Ginger Ale in had, TJ was on a quest to find a straw, when he ran into Clara and Harvey. They chatted for a while, until TJ caught sight of Cora, who was standing a few feet away. She saw him too, and winked lightly at him.

TJ excused himself, and walked up to her. It was time. He was going to tell her.

"We should dance," he breathed. "We should."

"Okay, I thought you didn't dance." she laughed.

"I don't, but I figured... since it's a wedding..."

"Right! Sacrifices must be made!" she took his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

The band was playing slow songs, nothing TJ knew. Cora wrapped her hands around his neck, and his body tense up.

"Come on, don't be nervous," she rolled her eyes. "You can't be that bad."

"That's not why I'm nervous," he muttered, putting his hands on Cora's waist. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay..." she noticed the sudden change of his expression: from happy to extremely stressed. "Jesus, Caruso, what?"

"I think I'm in love with you, Cora," he sighed. "I mean- I know I'm in love with you," she stood there, speechless. "I've liked you for a while now, but I've never felt this way before."

"Wow, okay, I-"

"You don't- you don't have to say anything, I just," he rambled. "I just wanted you to know, because, you know, if that snake-"

Cora rolled her eyes and laughed at the mention of said snake.

"Hey, I could've died!" he laughed as well. " I wondered what would've happened if I'd died and never told you how I felt."

She sighed, and pressed herself closer to him, placing her head on TJ's shoulder. "I think I'm in love with you too," she muttered.

"You are?" he smiled. "Really?"

"Yep," he felt her smile against his shoulder. "I guess that marriage counselor was right."

"She was, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can send requests to my tumblr aka lancelotmorton.tumblr.com if yoj want to!!


End file.
